I'm in love with you I have always been, and now I'm telling you
by NCISTIVALOVER13
Summary: Starts on Valentines Day that ends with a beginning to both amazingly perfect coupled TIVA AND MCGEE this story is moatly Fluff but theres alot of TIVA
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2 will be up soomore TIVA and MCGee coming up be patient with me! xxx**

Chapter 1

I'm in love with you I have always been, and now I'm telling you.

I wasn't going to give into this whole sentimental crap for valentine's day that Abby was harping on about it seemed a pointless day on the American calendar another day for single people to feel more lonely than ever which Ziva did as she entered the NCIS building into the elevator. The typical ding of the elevator a sign to indicate that she has entered the building to work. He relined into her desk chair turning her computer monitor on and powering up the computer. Ziva diverted the eyes to the amount of paperwork layout on Gibbs desk waiting to be done. With a sign she continued with her report in till the rest of her team mates arrived.

"Morning Ziva" Chirped McGee

"Morning McGee, what did you do for your weekend." Question Ziva knowing that Abby was out of reach all weekend

"Oh the usual Ziva working on my latest novel." Replied McGee

"I better not be in this one or else McGee" laughed Ziva with a serious tone

"For the last time you are not in the novel it's not based on..."

"Not based on what McGee?" interrupted Gibbs with his fresh coffee that he without fail remembers to bring.

"Nothing Boss" responded McGee quickly

"Where's DiNozzo?" Barked Gibbs "I repeat, Where's DiNozzo?!"

"Right here boss!" responded tony running from the elevator

"About time DiNozzo!" muttered Gibbs

"Sorry boss" apologized Tony

Gibbs smacked the back of Tony's head "oomph" sounded tony from the impact of Gibbs hand

"Never apologize it a sign of"

"Weakness got it boss" interrupted tony not wanted the lecture.

"Then why you keep forgetting DiNozzo?" questioned Gibbs

"I ermm I-I-I" stuttered tony

"That's what I thought get to work" laughed Gibbs heading up to the director's office.

"MGEE! MCGEE!" shouted Abby with her bouncy pigtails on each side of her head.

"Abby, what?" responded McGee from the loud outburst from his friend.

"What? Wait what? You know what McGee! "She said pulling a face of disappointment "I can't believe you forgot!"

"Forgot what Abby?" asked McGee with a face full of confusion

Ziva direct her full attention the bickering pair noticing McGee's worried expression realising he had upset  
Abby. Behind her she held 3 cards dread washed all over Ziva noticing what she was dreading all day valentine cards for Abby unlike the other she came prepared with 1 single black rose hidden under her desk for these type of emergences feeling quite proud of her quick thinking during the week.

"Does anyone know what today is!?" asked Abby throwing her arms in the air

"Yes Abby" I responded feeling Tony eyes directly on me making me feel warm in side.

"Finally!" she exclaimed "What is today Ziva?" she asked edging closer and closer to Ziva waiting for the answer

Ziva reached for the black rose under her desk and lifted it to Abby's gaze. "It's valentine's day of course? Here you go Abby"

"OMG Ziva its amazing thank you so much!" exclaimed Abby hugging Ziva tightly "see Ziva remembered!"

Ziva laughed as Abby handed Ziva her card as Ziva read it her face lit up feeling loved. "Aww thank you Abby it lovely".

She shot daggers in both of Tony and McGee's direction

"Sorry Abbs." Responded Tony leaning away from the glare. "Will a hug make up for it?" asked Tony

"Of course it would! Aww Tony I forgive you!" Laughed Abby running over to Tony.

Ziva smirked at him making his lucky escape just as she did...

She looked over to McGee and raised her eyebrows.

"Abby"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry"

"Aww Timmy here you go I know you are!" she laughed winning another battle against McGee

As she wondered away he opened his card finding a little inscribed in Abby's gothic writing

_You can try to hack into other girl's hearts all you like, but you'll never have to hack into mine! Love Abby xxx_

McGee smiled and put the card in his top draw.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 will be up too more MCABBY and TIVA coming up I know they TIVA is coming up slow but its coming I promise! NCISTIVALOVER13 xxx

Chapter 2

I could help myself as I stole another glace over my computer her beautiful flawless skin. As she looks up over her paperwork, smiling at him. McGee had gone away to get the coffee and Ziva's muffin as he has lost the bet. Gibbs was still with Jenny there was nothing stopping him from going over to Ziva expect his feet that failed to move where he wished to be. He cursed himself under his breath for being a coward of such sort. Ziva had finished her paperwork and started to file the work away and put her report on Gibbs desk. As she got up she noticed Tony looking at her arse.

"Like what you see Tony?" she smiled laughing to herself

" Well yeah if you want me to be honest" Chirped Tony she moved over to Tony sitting on the edge of his desk their knees brushing against each other.

"You want to come over mine? We could watch a move?" he asked asking with his famous DiNozzo smile

"I would like that very much Tony. What would we watch?" she asked knowing it would struck a conversation with him.

"I don't know any you want to watch im sure ill have it in my collection somewhere!" he laughed with a smirk dancing across his lips.

"What was that movie you was talking about the other day! Soup?"

"Salt?"

"Yes, yes that's it Salt! Could we watch that you said it was good russain spy right?"

"Yeah that's right you were listening?" He responded amazed

Shock over took Ziva's face but then softened " I always listened espically when you meantioned spy!" she laughed

Tony chuckled "you come mine around 00700 hours then?"

" Sure that sound good" she said feeling relieved it was easier than she thought

"DINOZZO! DAVID!" what are you doing!" Barked Gibbs from the second floor making is way down the stairs

"Nothing!" they both chimed as Ziva rushed to her desk while they continued to steal glances at one another.

"Hey Boss what did I miss?" Asked McGee coming in with the coffee and Ziva muffin

"Finally im so hungry I could eat a Cow!" Exclaimed Ziva eyeing her Muffin

"Horse so hungry I could eat a horse Ziva" laughed Tony he loved correcting Ziva on her American idoms

"Same difference!" responded Ziva annoyed she had got it wrong sure she had that one right.

Grabbing her coffee and muffin she thanks McGee and makes her way down to Abby.

"Hey Abby!"

"ZIVA! I haven't got a case?"

"I know I just came down here to you I have finished my paperwork I have nothing to do so I thought I visit you?"

"oh kool alrighty then"

"What you doing anyway? She asked looking at the varse of roses

"Somebody left them here I have a feeling it was Timmy but I can't find a print its driving me crazy!" exclaimed Abby failing to find a print again.

"The gloves you wear they don't leave prints do they?" she questions testing her own theory knowing McGee wouldn't risk her finding out he left them.

"Yeah why?" Abbys face was full of confusion.

"Is that a new Box? I have a theory!" laughed Ziva fitting it all together feeling her Mossad skills coming into use.

"Ermms yeah I think so.." Abby thought hard looking at the box "Yeah they are there the new high tech gloves I got I don't see where your going with this Ziva?" said Abby highly confused

Ziva's phone rung "_Ziva Gibbs wants you up here we have a case Ive got your gear" "thanks Tony" _she hung up

Abbs ive gotta go ill tell you my theory later he got a case.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby didn't understand she couldn't find one damn finger print it was impossible there had to be one! Even if it's the finest spec it had to be there I wasn't giving up. I wonder what Ziva's theory was? What did the box have to do with anything I'm so confused.

*CRIME SCENE VAN*

"Ziva could you at least drive a tad slower?" asked McGee holding back his hurl

"I'm amazed you even attempted to ask when you know the answer? "Responded Ziva recklessly driving the van around the bends.

"LOOK SWEETCHEEKS! Slow to the damn down I don't wanna die today!" Screamed Tony being slammed back into the van seat by the seatbelt.

"FOR GODSAKE I NOW KNOW THE REASON SEATBELTS WERE INVENTED!"Mumbled McGee

"Whys that McGee?" laughed Ziva

"They saw you driving!"

"That's not funny! I'm not as bad as Gibbs!" moaned Ziva

"NO your worse!" laughed Tony

"Whatever" sighed Ziva unattempting you pay attention to the other in the car anymore.

"Are we there yet?" moaned McGee trying to become one with earth again

"Yes McGee we are here stop being such a…. such a….a" stammered Ziva thinking of the word

"Drama Queen?" Asked Tony

"Yes that's the word. Stop being that McGee!" growled Ziva beginning to get annoyed

"What took you lot so long?" fumed Gibbs

Ziva pointed at McGee and Tony and begun to take images of the crime scene. Gibbs laughed at them

"You two!" he said pointing in their direction "IS what I call a bunch of wimps when I come to a fast drive! Get over it or I will show you a real fast drive is we clear nimrods?" questioned Gibbs with a threatening tone

"Yes boss!" they both synced

"Good now get to work" "McGee collect the evidents! DiNozzo images!"

"Hey Duck got a cause of death yet?"

"Ahhhh Jethro, I have found a number of bullet holes in his upper thighs and then one execution style shot in the back of the head just above the neck."

"Time of death Duck?"

"It's hard to say I would guess around 2-3 months I won't know more till I take him to autopsy? But I must say Jethro that this young fellow here died a truly painful death." Explained Ducky showing sorrow in his voice

"Well Mr Palmer I think it's time we got a friend here to autopsy so he can tell us his side of the story."

"Ready when you are Mr Millard.

Gibbs strolled over the team waiting for them to finish up.

"ZIVA! DINOZZO!" beckoned forward his agents. "Both of you take the evidence's down to Abby for testing NOW!"

"Umm Ziva?"

"Yes Tony?"

"Can I drive?"

"What if I want to?" challenge Ziva

"Then we might be here for a while because I'm not getting back on that truck with you behind that wheel"

"Hump! Fine just hurry up will you this van gets stuffy quickly" reasoned Ziva

"DEAL!" he laughed and they made their way to NCIS

"Hey ermm Tony?"

"Yeah what's up Ziva?"

"Err you know Tim?"

"What McGoo yeah what about him?"

"Is it possible he had time in the morning to go Abby's lab?"

"Yeah buts he's always down there Ziva, it doesn't surprise me if was why?

"No reason just a question that's all"

"Really are you sure you can tell me?"

"I think Tim and Abby are dating ok?!" she confessed

"They properly are Ziva? Rule 12 doesn't matter for Abbs she Gibbs favourite you know that Sweet cheeks!" laughed Tony

"Yeah but it doesn't count for Tim"

"McGee will be fine. Let's get this stuff to Abbs yeah?"

"Yeah"

When they entered Abby's lab she had her music on full volume surround sound on death eaters

"ABBY! ABBY! A.B.B.Y!" shouted tony

Ziva when over to the stereo and turns it off

"HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA!" shouts Abby turning from the monitor to face the guilty culprit

"Oh hey guys what ya got for me?"

"Stuff!"

"Helpful tony!" responded Abby

"Well it is Stuff you just gotta tell us what this stuff" he slams the box onto the table "IS!" he laughed feeling a weight lift.

"Oh well okay I'll do my best!"

"Abbs did you find a print on the glass?" asked Ziva

"Nope no luck what's so ever!" she sighed

"Abbs get the prints of your glove box there should be yours and his then find the gloves and match the DNA simples" laughed Ziva

Tony look at her stunned by the logic behind because it was so obvious.

"OMG how did I not see that! Thank you Ziva! She Laughed and begun to get to work

Ziva laughed as she exited the lab to go into the elevator tony following behind.

"You think it was McGoo?" asked Tony quietly entering the elevator

"I dunno it might be will know for Abby soon enough I guess" she laughed

He chuckled as they made their way towards the desk to join the team that has beaten them back.

The group finished their reports about the crime scene Tim had finished his and left it on Gibbs desk while he went to meet Abby in her lab. Tony continued to glare at his computer screen watching the time tick by Ziva finished her last sentence and printed it out heading past Tony to the printer.

"Done already?" he asked stunned

"Yeah haven't you?" she asked concerned by his glare to the computer screen

"Have to do this last paragraph but this computer keep freezing!" she complained

"Oh well try this?" she leant over him to reach the keyboard typing in some codes she saw Tim do when her computer froze once. She laughed when Tony's face dropped.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked laughing at his facial expression

"So you're a ninja that can kick butt look amazing at the same time and your amazing smart with computers!?" he smiled

Ziva blushed at his sudden amazement he said that she was pretty but never amazing. She laughed at his comment and placed her report on Gibbs desk.

"How long you gonna take with that?" she asked trying to hide to coy smile she was pulling

"Should be done right about now" he spun on his chair in the direction to the printer grabbing it and placing it on Gibbs desk landing in front of Ziva. Tony blushed as his head was not in an appropriate place for a conversation. She looked stunned and then leant down resting her hands on the edge of his chair with the foreheads touching. He breathed in her scent he was looking right into her eyes and they wouldn't shut up she smiled and pushed him back in the direction of his desk while she picked up her pack and headed toward the elevator. He ran after when she stopped for him wondering what was taking him so long.

"Come along Tony! Your slow today?" she commented making him shudder tony laughed pushing her into the elevator.

"Salt?" she asked him wondering if he wanted to still watch the movie.

"Huh? What's yeah salt you still want to watch it?" he asked hoping she hadn't changed her mind.

I" I agreed to watch it with you didn't I?" she laughed seeing his body relax

"See you in a couple of minutes tony. "She laughed and waved in her direction walking over to his vintage stag.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is chapter 4 with the TIVA SCENE (for readers information there is sex in this chapter you have been warned!) I hope you enjoy this chapter as all my hard work has gone into it and with this note I give you TIVA LOVERS CHAPTER4! **

**Thank you for reading chapter 5 coming soon xxx**

Chapter 4

My mustang wouldn't go as fast as I wanted it too. I had half hour get everything ready for Ziva. I ran to the fridge and got the wine out ready getting two large wine glasses on the coffee table with the deep red wine in an ice bucket ready to dazzle Ziva he got out the Chinese menu out and order his and Ziva's usual getting the film salt ready in the DVD player he ran over to the home phone and ordered the food with it being ready in 10 minutes with 5 minutes to spare of which Ziva should arrive he felt quite proud to have everything ready in order. 10 minutes later he found himself pacing waiting for her to arrive. His heart jumped when the doorbell rang. He ran to the door ready to face Ziva only to find the food had arrived he swamped back over to his wallet Payed the man and layout the food ready for Ziva to arrive. The doorbell rang and this type he felt his stomach summersaults as we went over to answer the door. Ziva stood there by the door frame wearing a sky blue blouse with black tight jeans matched with some black satin high heels.

"Tony?" Ziva's face was full of concern as he stood there unmoved from his frozen position.

"Wow Ziva you look well gorgeous" only just managing to get the words to come out as his eyes roamed up and down her body admiring every curve and perfection. Ziva blushed at the complement turning a beautiful scarlet. Tony's breath was taken away from the undying beauty she was showing him.

"Can I come in? Or are we just going to stand in the doorway all night Tony?" she said smirking

"Oh yes please come in!" he murmured

"Ooh I smell food!" The smell of Chinese food dominated the hall towards the living room.

Tony turned on the movie as they watch the movie they finished their food Ziva placed her head on his chest feeling his arms wrap around her waist she felt so safe and content in his arms as if nothing and nobody could take her away from this moment. She looked up to find him not watching the movie but watching her not even glimpsing at the movie.

"Don't you want to watch the movie anymore?" she asked keeping her eyes locked on his face.

"I like this view better" she answered simply it was enough for her to have butterflies in her stomach her eyes roamed all over his body

"Really?" she said seductively

"Yeah really" huskily he bent down so that they were only inches apart she looked into his eyes seeing the lust and want for she could feel it sense it almost no, not even almost she knew it he wanted her like she wanted him she wanted the desire to hold his body make love to him throughout the night.

Their eyes were locked into each other as they became closer to one another she wanted to tell him how she felt she didn't want to seem like one of those love sick fools he finds out on the street she wanted him more than she has with any other man she has come across she didn't know if she could hold back anymore. She felt his grip tighten as if he wasn't going to let her go he moved his lips towards her eyes and began to whisper into her ear.

"Ziva I love you" he said so huskily have she didn't feel anymore will power she crushed her lips against his grasping his hair making him moan as he kissed her back she felt him pull her close causing her to moan into his throat. He flipped her on the sofa so that he was on top of her cause her to grip his muscular chest when they finally parted from need of air their eyes locked with each other.

"I love you too Tony" with that he lost control as she didn't as his mouth attacked hers their tongues tackling each other as they investigated familiar grounds that they had not forgotten since they went undercover. But this was different there kisses were full of passion and lust. He buried his hand up her top and started to knead her breasts cause her to moan in pleasure she wanted to touch his chest as she begun to undo his tie and dress shirt the kiss became deeper because they knew what this would lead to but they weren't going to stop it they both wanted it too badly.

He grabbed her waist pulling her up she swung her legs around his holding her up as she twined her arms around his neck causing him to moan he carried her through the kitchen placing her on the counter where she undid his belt whilst yanking down his jeans he turned to her neck kissing it softly whilst they undressed each other leaving each other naked in the kitchen as they got onto the kitchen island making out softly to each other caressing each other's bodies in till they both couldn't take it no more he rolled off the counter carrying her to his bedroom where he laid her down on the bed her hair laid out in a mess as they continued to make they only stopped to get protection to swiftly carry on as he entered her she felt a rush of emotions as there lust for each other took them over throughout the night pleasing each causing each other to moan in pleasure. They declared love to each other that night swearing to never leave each other sides.

Ziva woke up early that morning finding her in secure arm she never had felt safer than she was now. She looked up at Tony you was sound asleep she was content with just lying in each other's arms she loved Tony and he loved her and nothing was ever going to change that. She had the idea of making him some breakfast she carefully got out of bed trying to disturb him opening one of his draws and grabbing his favourite and she slipped it on it smelt on his scent which is what she wanted to smell in till she could hold in her arms again. She found half her clothes over the kitchen counter smiling at the memory she grabbed the clothes and put them aside opening the bacon and tray of eggs, she cooked the bacon so he could be awoken by the smell.

Tony woke up finding his arms empty in a panic he ran out the room in search for her running straight to the kitchen to stop shocked to find her in his shirt he smirked and wrapped his arms around her to find she turning around and kissed him softly that made his heart stop he felt as if he has a life with a whole the meaning and his world was meant to be with Ziva and only her. Yes he has loved Jeanne but not like this. Ziva was different she could get enough of her and it pained him to even be away from her he knew it was love ever since she asked him if he was having "_Phone Sex"_ he laughed at the memory as she continued to cook the food he softly kissed her neck and then set the table she finished cooking the food that placed in on his plate he smiled while they ate there breakfast together.

"Tony? "Asked Ziva with concern on her face,

"Yes sweet cheeks what's wrong?" he asked getting up to stand next to her

"We broke rule number 12"

"Yes we did and it doesn't matter because I'm in love with you I have always been and now I'm telling you I won't have to take away from me again" his face became torn from the painful memory of her being taken from him again.

"We are going to have to tell Gibbs aren't we?" she said looking into his eyes

"That's probably what's best, Ziv he can't split us up I won't let him." Showing nothing but truth in his eyes

"I think Gibbs will be pissed yes? But it's not him I'm worried about Tony" with sadness in her eyes

"Vance?" not needing an answer he pulled her into his arms "I won't let it happen trust me"

"I do trust you with all my heart tony" she said whole heartedly

He took her in his arms and held her tightly for once everything in his life made sense nobody was going to take her away from him absolutely nobody.

"We tell Gibbs on Monday?" asked Ziva

"Whenever you're ready sweet cheeks I'll be ready and we will tell him together"

"Ok tony I love you" she said pulling him closer to her body breathing in his scent

"I love you too" he holding her close to him making sure he never forgot this moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I have been naughty and made you wait for Chapter 5 I deeply apologise. Reviews are welcome I would like help on ideas for what you want to happen for the next chapters coming up…. More McAbby and TIVA along with a short scene of Gibbs and Jenny! Stay tuned again I would love to hear some ideas! Ncistivalover13 xx**

**Chapter 5**

_I couldn't believe this. I am a train Mossad assassin and I'm scared. To be fair to myself Mossad never trained me to open up and reveal my feelings! Not to people like Gibbs. Of course not; they taught me to be a cold blooded killer doomed to die at the age of 30 which I have succeeded to my own amazement. O.M.G I'm talking to myself I'm going nuts! That's the first sign of madness oh no I never though id break like this maybe after being stuck in a room with Ducky and his stories well yes I would eventually crack but my dilemma here is I'm cracking over this…. This emotion! And it's not like I can talk to anyone about it... Well I could I could talk to Tony but this is something I have to work out myself I hate feeling I've let down Gibbs even though I don't show it. Okay Ziva Stop talking to yourself people are going to start thinking your nuts! _

"Nuts I'm not Nuts! I laughed after the comment I made shortly realising I was in the coffee shop looking like I truly has lost my mind.

"Ermm Miss? You Coffee's" she said raising her eyebrows into a perfect line

"Thanks" I handed her the money and quickly left the shop getting into my car I knew one thing for sure I wasn't going back into that shop for a while now.

I finally arrived at the bullpen passing everyone there coffees then walking over to my slouching into my chair then with a thump to my own coffee shop shame put my head to the desk hiding my face from everyone feeling the amusement when they find out.

"Ziver?" asked Gibbs worried that one of his daughters would out of sorts this morning he has a feeling Tony and Ziva were finally going to tell him. I knew they were it was right there the googly eyes at each other the secret conversations on E-mail and yes he knew what that was some sort of talking typo thing…..

"Yes Gibbs?" she said not wanting to lift her head

"What are you doing?" he said smirking wanting to know her answer and responds

"Err I actually..." before Ziva could finish her sentence Abby came rushing from the elevator

"ZIVA! ZIVA! Oh my GOSH Ziva!" she shouted finally reaching her desk jumping on the spot her pigtail flying around. Ziva reliantly looked up.

"What?" she said groggy

"Come with me!" she said not attempting to hide her excitement

Ziva looked up feeling like she has no other choice but really didn't want to go. Gibbs smile reached both ears as he knew what would happen if she declined, Tony and McGee were laughing at Ziva's reactions wanting to know what Abby was on about.

"No, I want to stay here" she said crossing her arms on her chest

"Rookie mistake! Never decline Abby!" she said laughing as she grabbed Ziva's chair wheeling her to the elevator followed Ziva trying to grab onto something to get back on her feet.

"ABBY STOP!" she pleaded

"Are you coming then?" she asked just stopped past Tony's desk in the middle of the all the desks

"No." she said confused

"ok." She said getting the tape she hid behind her back

"Thank you Abby" she said about to get up

"WOW what was that!" she said smirking

"What was what" she fell for it Abby was already tying her to the office chair running circles around her chair laughing.

"ABBY NO!"

"You gave me no choice" she laughed slowly wheeling her away

"I have escaped some of the top assassins in the world and I get tricked my forensic scientist!" she shouted causing the team to laugh including Gibbs. Ziva gasps "Abby!"

"Yes Ziva you know I'm not letting you go!" she laughed

"Just remember to run Abby as soon as I get out of this…. This… I don't even know what I'm tied in?"

"Tape!" she laughed

"That's a new one? Rope, chains and now tape!" her completely changed from annoyed to laughter

"You're not mad at me then Ziva?" questioned Abby looking at Gibbs laughing

"Heck no I'm not mad! But I am going to kill you!" she said with a serious face

"Ziva come on you don't mean that!" she said un-certainly trying to fake laugh

"Well I guess we will find out once you finished using showing me something yes?" she questioned

"You're not gonna really kill me are ya Ziva?" she said worried

"Heck no she laughed I could never hurt you!" she said smiling "can you untie me now and I'll come down with you" she said being honest

"Ha nice try you're coming with me David!" she said smirking

Wheeling Ziva away leaving the men laughing

"Leave it too abby to get what she wants!" laughed McGee

*ABBYS LAB*

"What's this about Abby?" I question as she started to untie me

"The prints! They were Timmy's!" she said jumping around

"I knew it!" she laughed giving Abby a huge hug

"So you and tony?" she giggled

"There's nothing to tell!" she said causally

"ZIVA! Tell me" she pleased

"Nothing to tell Abbs!" I laughed

"Fine ill find out this way" she laughed

Then suddenly Abby ran off. I ran after her we ended up in the bullpen she was grabbing her phone cracking her password.

"ABBY! You trick me than tie with to a chair with tape and then go after my phone!" she said startled

McGee Tony and Gibbs suddenly gave them their full attention

"OH my god Ziva! That was an easy password" she laughed "Nice text messages!"

"You have a death wish Abby!" she said shocked

"Do i?" she laughed sitting on Ziva's desk

She looked at the door looking as if she was about to run

"Abby put the my phone back!" she moaned

"Why would I do that there so much OMG Ziva I didn't know that you would say stuff like that kinky!" she laughed

"ABBY! Run!" she angrily grabbing a paperclip showing it to her

"Aww come on Ziva!"

"You have 10 seconds!" she said fuming

Abby ran for it falling off her desk

Ziva laughed then shouted "10!"

Abby squeaked as she ran down the stairwell leaving Ziva's phone on the phone as she disappeared quickly.

Ziva laughed grabbed her phone than sitting on her desk giggling to herself.

"Err Ziva?" asked McGee bravely

She laughed "Yes McGee?"

"ABBY?" he asked

"McGee you though I was going to kill her!" she asked shocked

"Well err well?" he stammered

"I just scared her "she laughed she went to sit down finding she left it with Abby

"Oh I better go get my Chair" she said moaning

Everybody laughed as she put the paperclips down and made her way back to abbys lab.

**I just thought of this amusing scene showing how close Abby and Ziva are now, More Tiva coming up! What happens when Tony and Ziva tell Gibbs about them dating will be breaking them up? Chapter 6 coming up soon.**

Ncistivalover13

Reviews are loved!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey NCISTIVALOVER 13 here I have been good and keeping up with my updates. I would like to say a huge thank you Rachiemarie99 for your review I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. So here I give you chapter 6 as promised The Tiva Reveal to Gibbs! (BTW I was listening to grease 2 soundtracks while writing this)**

Chapter 6

I received my chair from abbys lab pushing it onto the elevator wheeling it towards my desk with a grin sitting down in my seat continuing with my work.

"Ziva?" Barked Gibbs

Ziva turned in her seat to his direction giving him her full attention.

"Is Abby still alive?" he asked smirking but still wanting to know the answer

"I didn't kill her Gibbs!" she said with no joking features on her face

He smirked and trusted that she wouldn't hurt her in anyway. Smiling he saw Abby skipping into the Bullpen walking over to Ziva smiling she whispered something that made Ziva laugh. Tony's head snapped up followed by McGee seeing the two laughing girls talking as if nothing had just happened.

"Girls! I will never understand them" said tony shaking his head in confused. Gibbs laughed and went to get a refill of coffee.

"I should hope you don't start to Tony! Because that would confirm Timmy's girly jokes about you!" she said giggling

McGee face went white. He stared at her in pure horror. He was going to get it from Tony. He was never going to live through this torment. Abby would so pay for this later.

"Abby! How could you!" he shouted

"OMG opps I'm soo sorry Timmy!" she sung trying not to giggle.

"Well, well Mr McJoker where shall I start!" he said with his grin growing

"Tony…" he started but was finished by Tony finishing his sentence

"I am deeply sorry for making horrible nasty jokes about you. But as you are senior agent I have to respect you please make it my privilege to finish the rest of your paperwork for the entire month!" he said chuckling "Well I can't not accept that offer McGoo! Of course you can. You know how I like the layout and use that fancy front!" continuing to laugh "Than I think my car needs a wash ya know the old wheels need a little shine up" he said getting up and going to the break room.

Abby threw and apologetic look at him.

"Oh you're so gonna pay for this ABBY! I mean like that café-pow machine is no longer safe!" he threatened smiling at Abbys flinch.

Ziva saw the sudden fear in Abby eyes and suddenly hugged her saving her from McGee all so suddenly powerful stare.

"Calm down McGee go take a down pill!" she said holding Abby close

"CHILL PILL Ziva it's called a CHILL pill!" he said in a deadly tone.

"Touchy, it's the same thing!" she said giving him a glare back

"No its not!" he laughed he loved Abby but right now he was well and truly pissed he got up and left the room throwing his pen across the room for effect.

"ACTING QUEEN!" she shouted at him

"Ziva, I hate to correct you but is drama queen sorry" said Abby correcting her

"DRAMA QUEEN!" she shouted louder at McGee he turned and glared she laughed he could help but grin.

Everyone left for break. Abby went back to her lab and Ziva went to find Tony. He was waiting at a table for her just casually sitting there. As she sat he looked at her smiling and reached out and held her hand under the table handing her a coffee that he got her along with a breakfast bar she loved she smiled

"Thanks" she said wanting to kiss him on the cheek but knowing it would be the right time or place.

McGee shortly joined them glaring at Ziva. She laughed

"Okay Ill pinch what's bugging you? She asked McGee

"One its bite and two you defended Abby! "He accused

"Of course I did what kind of friend would I be if I didn't!" she fired back

"Wow guys! Calm down" Tony felt Ziva's hand tighten.

"And I'm not your friend now am I!" he fired back in her face.

"McGee you got what you deserved and Abby made a mistake you were unreasonable and really the Café-pow machine that just criminal to her. That was like taking your computer collection and smashing it on the floor! You were a complete jerk I know you were hurt but seriously that was too far!" she reasoned

"I don't think it was!" he was fumed with anger

"You brought her to tears! I thought you loved her and yet you throw it in her face. All over a damn slip up is that truly a good reason to break your relationship!" she shouted making him stop in his tracks.

Tony stiffened knowing how much she cared about Abby knowing how much Abby cared for McGee.

"I suggest TIMOTHY! That you get your act together!" she finished squeezing Tony's hand whispering she loved him in his ear only for him to hear as he said the same to her and she left to see Abby.

"She used my full name?" McGee sat there frozen he knew she meant every word

"That meant she means it McGee or she will put your act together" and he got up and went back to his desk.

McGee got up feeling Ziva's harsh words sink in and went down to Abby when he got down there her face was all blotchy with tear stains while Ziva was comforting her in the office he felt his heart break only now wanting to hold her. Abby's head snapped up looking a McGee he stood there saying nothing. Ziva kissed the top of her head.

"Abbs call me if you need me" she said leaving the room

McGee just rushed over to her and started to cry himself and kept apologizing to her begging for her forgiveness. She quickly forgave him and they went straight back to normal just with him kissing her cheek every forty five sections.

Ziva had just made it back when Gibbs arrived with his refill. He looked at his team finding one missing frustration struck his face sending the agents into work mode ignoring the gruff tone he used when he told them to stop chit chatting are start doing what they were paid for.

McGee came back half an hour later facing Gibbs.

"Where have you been?" barked Gibbs

"W-with Abby…. S-s-sorry b-b-b-bosss" he said shaking in horror

"Don't let it happen again!" he barked answering his phone he hung up moments later

"Grab your gear! Dead marine" as he swung his gear over his shoulder copied by his agents they all headed towards the crime scene.

"So much for an easy day at work eh Ziva?" sighed Tony

Ziva laughed "We are at work Tony not a day spa"

"If only!" he laughed enjoying the joke between them

They would have to tell Gibbs later they couldn't in the middle of a case if it was an easy one they would go his house after working hours together and tell him that was probably the best as the work place might not be the best place to have the response shown knowing perfectly well he would flip.

**I know ahahaha I'm so teasing you on the whole Gibbs reaction I'm working on it though. So I didn't want to keep you guys waiting ages for the update so I added in some inbetweeners. I would like to say a huge thank you Rachiemarie99 for your review I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. And I hope you enjoy this chapter showing the bonds of the team! **

**Lots of love to all you guys out there thank you for sticking with me!**

**NCISTIVALOVER13 xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG I can't believe it I'm on chapter 7! I have a feeling this will be the chapter you have been waiting for after many planning's on what happens in this chapter I am glad to be finally be publishing it too you. Anyways enough of me typing on about how exited I am about this chapter I should let you read on ahahaha thank you for my reviews I have enjoyed reading them and I would love to hear more and would love any ideas you think I could use this story! NCISTIVALOVER13 xxx (This is an extremely long chapter BTW)**

**Chapter 7**

"What we got duck?" said Gibbs in his typical gruff tone

"Ahh Jethro, well I haven't got much here to tell you. I can tell you that this poor young fellow got shot in the temple lobe just above his ear" explain Ducky pointing the gun entry hole.

"Have you got a time of death?" ruffled Gibbs

"Jethro, I won't be able to give you an accurate time of death in till I get this young fellow to autopsy" confessed Ducky feeling Gibbs disappointment.

"Alright Duck as soon as you know I need you to tell me I want this to be a quick case" he said acidly

"Any particular reason Jethro?" asked Ducky

"Yeah Duck! I want it done is that enough of a reason?" replied Gibbs

"Very well Jethro I will get right onto this young chap" concluded Ducky starting to work on the body.

Gibbs left to go to the bullpen

As soon as he arrived me started barking out orders at his agents as he grabbed his coffee sitting in his chair.

"McGee gets the bank records up on the plasma!" McGee followed the order promptly bringing them all up for Gibbs.

"DiNozzo! What you got for me?" he exclaimed in Tony's direction.

"Well you see Boss I looked at his old files and there's no history of him in the Navy boss" explain Tony showing Gibbs the file.

"DAVID!"

"I found his wife's address 12 hills down valley road in downtown. Ziva handed him the address on a poster note.

"Good Job Ziva!" "Any other news on the family?" he asked knowing Ziva would deliver more information

"Yes, they have moved 5 times in the last 3 months. The houses have gotten bigger each time and the taxes seem to be getting amazing low! Either they have some connection with the tax man or I need to find this insurance company" she joked. Gibbs smiled knowing it was a good deal.

"Ziva! Go with DiNozzo to the wife I want their alibi's and statements" turning back to the plasma.

*NCIS VAN*

"Soo Ziv-aaah you think you could slow down tad sweet cheeks?" he asked giving her the famous DiNozzo smile

"I'm sure that was a rhetorical question because you know my answer" she laughed smiling at him there eyes locked for a moment

"Geese Ziva I love you but could you keep your eyes on the road please!" he pleaded

All Ziva could do was laugh she found it amusing how only Gibbs could enjoy her driving.

They arrived at the Marines home 10 minutes before schedule than if they were on normal speed limit. She smiled and got out of the van and headed for the door. Tony quickly following her behind having her six.

"Tony? Something is off I mean like fishy yes?" she asked seeing if she got it right.

"You mean you think something is fishy about this place?" he asked knowing what she meant but wanting her to confirm it.

Ziva drew her gun and continued forward towards the home. It was a craftsman's style home with the impression that it was closed off the others like the public. Suddenly Ziva pulled Tony into the Bushes at the side covering Tony mouth to stop his yelp sounding.

"Ziva? What's going on?" he asked being hushed my Ziva

"We are to exposed we would be seen and shot mostly likely killed" exclaimed Ziva in a hushed Tone.

"Wha….."Ziva covered Tony's mouth as a young male that looked similar to the dead marine walked passed heading to the house. Tony muffled trying to break free to Ziva's grasp but gave up when he saw the scene unfold in front of him.

"Call Gibbs for back up Tony" she said noticing all the guns inside the household.

He nodded not moving from his spot with his weapon more drawn in case of attack.

The phone rung as was connected on the first ring

"Gibbs" said a muffled voice down the tone

"Boss we need some back up code 20" he said hushed

"Where are you DiNozzo?" he said worried

"Where are we ermm Ziva where are we?" asked Tony

"Tony give me the damn phone" she whispered. He handed her the phone while she sighed at his uselessness.

"Ziva?"

"Yes Gibbs we are the Marines address, the house it full of weapons we are hidden in a bush for now but I don't see a safe way out of this one Gibbs" she said sound stressed.

"Ziva how many men?" Ziva searched the through the window seeing 3 shadows 3 men 1 woman with what seemed a toddler.

Ziva gulped knowing the child could be in danger

"Gibbs, 3 men 1 woman and a toddler so it seems" she said sound officially stressed

"Alright Ziva sit tight and keep Tony from Doing something stupid!" Ziva tried not to fall onto the floor laughing

"Good because that's what I was intending to do" still trying to cover up her laughter.

Tony still had his gun up ready for anyone to come at us to attack

"We are on our way sit tight!" with that he hung up

"Tony Gibbs is coming okay so snap out of it!" I said moving closer to him wanting to be in his arms since I had nothing to worry about yet.

"Snap out of what?" he muttered

"That" I said snuggling up to him

"You want to cuddle while we are in a bush in a lot of danger? You feeling alright?" he asked in a hushed tone

"I've been in more dangerous situations and I'm cold and your harm technically I'm using logic here" I reasoned making him raise his eyebrows

"If we make it out of this situation…" he started which I interrupted saying

"And we are" I stated

"Then we are gonna have a talk to Gibbs and tell him EVERYTHING!" he said in a raised muffle

"EVERYTHING? Even when we were on the kitchen counter and then on the floor followed by the….." I carried on listing

"NO, NO that we are dating! Ziva I wouldn't tell him stuff like that!" he laughed pulling me close so I could snuggle into his chest breathing in his scent made calm and made feel safe my head could have the barrel of a gun at the end of it and I wouldn't care because I was in his arms which equals safe I had concluded. I looked through some of the leaves she saw Gibbs car just across the street along with the NCIS van but several military black boots just peeping under the car on the other side it was not obvious but I knew what I was looking for unlike others; Tony still looking for the boots.

Everything happened quickly as the men came out from behind the van charging towards the houses door, Gibbs came with a gun towards us ordering us out. With a sharp pull on my shoulder from Gibbs I got up quickly running over to the van with Tony on my heels.

"What happened?" Questioned Gibbs

"Well we arrived at the house. As you wanted us to we were about to go up to the door when I heard someone was coming behind us. So I dragged Tony into the Bush." I responded.

"Why?" he asked confused by her quick conclusion to wanting to hide which was unlike Ziva

"Something was off about the house? I felt it you know?" I responded knowing he would understand

"Well you were right about that David" Gibbs frowned knowing that his Agents were in danger and he wasn't there.

Picking up on his expression Ziva wanted to comfort him. "We are safe now Gibbs." She smiled as he pulled her in for a hug as she felt that he was more of a father to her than anything.

"What am I chopped liver?" he asked Tony showing the hurt in his voice

"You want a hug DiNozzo?" he asked smirking

"No I'm alright" he responded quickly

"Then get back to work DiNozzo" he said with his smirk growing

"You know actually I could really use a hug now Boss, it was very traumatising being stuck with Ziva in that bush" he said walking over to Gibbs hoping it would get him out of work.

"Oh look at that!" he said shaking his empty coffee cup "Looks like I'm gonna have to get a refill!" he said laughing quickly leaving after dodging Tony's hug.

"COLD! That was COLD boss." He said laughing

"What can I say, you're a grown man. Get over it DiNozzo!" he said smirking

"On it Boss!" he shouted Tony as Gibbs got in his car to get his refill.

Ziva was laughing as she opened the door to the van

"You coming Tony?" she said trying to stop laughing

"Huh what yeah wait what are you doing?" he asked confused

"We gotta go back Tony" she said confused "Did you hit your head when he said back to work?" she said smirking

"No!" he went over to the van opening the door "I meant what you are doing behind the wheel of this van."

"Driving?" she said confusion written all over his face

"Wrong answer" he scooped her up lifting her out the seat putting her onto the passenger side's seat.

"HEY!" looking shocked that he had moved her.

He just smiled and started the engine.

"How have you still got a head?" asked McGee.

"Ahhhh, geese McGoo!" he said jolting back into the seat. Ziva had her gun pointed at his head.

"Sorry Ziva! Please lower the gun" he said freezing.

"MCGEE!" she said shouting "Why did you do that!" she said annoyed

"Sorry Ziva" he said meaning it knowing he was lucky for his life. "Hey Ziva?"

"What!" she said meagrely pissed

"Thanks for not shooting me" he said kindly

"Didn't want to fill out the paperwork" she said angrily

"Really?" he said shocked

"Ask me again in an hour and you'll know!" she said with her voice sound venomous.

Tony suddenly piped up wanting to show McGee he was pissed at him too.

"McDead!" he said harshly starting the Van.

"Tony…" he said trying to apologise but Tony finished his Sentence again

"I should really stop messing about with you! So I'm gonna show you that I'm sorry by doing 2 months of your paper work and Ziva's wash your car every Friday and from now on do the coffee round!" said Tony smirking at McGee's face. Ziva smirked and turned away from their conversation looking at her emails on her phone because it was a chore she had to do which he had to do at some point.

Tony and McGee were bickering in the background as Ziva finished looking threw her E-mails knowing she wanted to go straight to Abby once they got back. Half an hour later she got out the van suddenly she ran to Abby's lab leaving Tony and McGee staring at her sudden move. Tony began to run after her as she rushed for the stairwell knowing they wouldn't think she would go that way not noticing that Tony was following as she rushed to the stairwell that nobody used.

Tony caught up to her grabbed by the waist pinning her against the wall. She was pissed at herself she was really starting to lose her mossad scenes and felt she was becoming soft.

"Why did you run?" he said panting

"Huh?" she said not listening

"Why did you run? He asked

"I wanted to talk to Abby" she answered telling the truth.

"Why you take the stairwell?" he asked knowing it was not her normal route.

"I don't know?" he answer not telling the full truth feeling ashamed not wanting to tell him why.

"Ziva please tell me!" he said pleading

I had caved in I hated him having him plead

"I feel I'm losing my touch" I said confessing

"What you mean?" he asked not understanding.

"I can't explain" she said honestly

"Okay. When you can I'm all ears" he said bringing her into a kiss that she accepted kissing him back.

He smiled and pulled her closer to him telling her he loved her and then went up to bullpen disappearing before she could tell him the same back. She was about to leave when she heard from the top of the stairwell him say.

"I know! Sweet cheeks" as his laugh ringing in her ears

"Good cause I do!" she smiled and went to Abbys lab.

As she entered Abby lab to she saw her jolt

"I didn't hear the ding? Why didn't I hear the ding! I'm deaf I'm going deaf!" She suddenly exclaimed looking insanely confused.

"ABBY! I took the stairs calm down" I said giggling at her expression

"ZIVA why would you do that to me!" she said looking deeply hurt

"I upset you by taking the stairs?" I asked confused

"YES! Don't confuse me like that!" she said calming down

"Got it know more taking the stairs to Abby's lab" I said showing her id made a mental note.

"Good! What's up?" she said laughing.

"Nothing much Abbs? What you doing?" I asked looking at her note pad with notes and lines through poems.

"It's for Timmy" she said feeling embarrassed.

"For the rose? Or should I say roses" I answered looking at the vase.

"Yeah" she said smiling

"Have you told him you know?" I asked

"No not yet, I want to though." She confessed

"Are you two an item yet?" I asked really wanting to know knowing how they felt about each other

"No and yeah if that makes sense" she said knowing I would understand her.

"So you and Tony?" she said with a wide smile

I didn't respond hoping she would forget she asked in all honesty I wanted to tell her but at the same time I didn't.

"Come on Ziv... We don't want a repeat of last time do we?" she giggled knowing she would willingly be threatened again to know.

"There's is nothing to say!" I responded quickly ready to grab her before she could run off again.

"Fine! I want Burt could you get him for me?" she asked looking as if she was going to give up

"Okay, here" When Ziva turned around Abby was not there she threw Burt across the room and ran upstairs.

*BULLPEN*

Abby ran to Ziva's desk and grabbed her phone ready for Ziva to come

"ABBY? I don't think you should do that!" spoke McGee thinking out loud

Ziva came in looking straight at Abby, noticing she has stiffened. Gibbs looked at me with pure worry while Tony looked at me as if he wanted to come and hug me. I felt happy that Abby cared so much to get the information out of me so I didn't understand why they looked at me that way. I was smiling was that wrong in this situation. Of course because they thought I was going to kill her. I laughed to myself knowing I could all wind them up now. I slowly walked up to her taking my time. She looked ready to bolt any second so I grabbed her pulling her into a hug which she quickly responded in giving back. I pulled back and she looked at me hoping I was about to cough up information. I gave in.

"Fine I'll tell you!" she jumped up and down in the spot pulling me towards her labs direction.

"But..." I raised my voice loudly at her

"BUT? But what?" she asked looking as if I was backing out. Gibbs was staring at me with true amazement.

"If you go through my bag ever again Abby I promise you I will hide Bert you will never see the animal again! You hear me?" I said laughing at my own threat that would only scare Abby.

"Fine! I win the information I lose wait nothing! So I win both ways" she laughed happy that she had won.

"ABBY you have lost!" I laughed

"Wait no I haven't how did i?"

"I took the stairs back up! "I laughed

"ZIVA! Nooo how could I'm gonna I'm gonna" with real anger knowing I promised her I wouldn't take the stairs

"You said I couldn't take the stairs down? Not up!" I laughed with the Gibbs and the others in hysterics of laughter.

"You tricked me!" she said with utter amazement

"You tricked me!" I fired back laughing "Wanna know the best part?" I said smirking

"What!" she said confused

"I tricked you…. TWICE!" I laughed at the shock on her face feeling proud I put it there

"ZIVA!"

"Yeah?"

"RUN ZIVA RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" she threatened then her face turned like a raging bull

"Abby you face has gone red? Maybe you should get Ducky to look at that?" I suggested laughing

"I SAID RUN" she shouted

"But I don't wanna!" I moaned

Her face turned purple

"RUN NINJA GIRL" she said trying to push my buttons the others could help but laugh watching the scene unfold.

"Abby! How could you call me that?" her face turned a colour that I didn't even know existed she opened her mouth and I said exactly what she was about to

"I know run!" I laughed as I backed away and went towards Tony's direction

She ran at me as I jumped onto Tony's chair hoisting myself over the stair bar and ran up the stairs giving me some extra time to run ahead. She stopped.

"Hey no fair I can't do that!" she shouted sound really pissed at me

"What can I say Abby? I'm a ninja girl!" I fired her comment back at her face as she ran up the stairs she got halfway up the stairs when I ran across the second floor doing a flip over the bar landing perfectly onto the main floor in the middle of the teams desks. Laughing at her face I grabbed my car keys and my purse smiled at the three laughing and bolted to the elevator to get my lunch.

"You were trying to win and unbalanced fight Abby" laughed McGee

"I know it was worth a try though!" moaned Abby "But what was I meant to do she jumped and flipped from up there!" she argued pointing to the top floor.

"That will teach ya Abbs! Don't fight a Ninja" spoke Gibbs with wisdom to Abby handing her a café-Pow

"It was a good try though I must say" he laughed

"Hey Gibbs" asked Tony

"Yeah DiNozzo?"

"Why don't you let me and McGoo get away with stuff like that?" he asked feeling insulted

"Because when you guys do it…it's not funny!" he concluded knowing it was true.

"Gibbs has a fair point Tony!" laughed McGee "it was entertaining, thanks Abbs!" he laughed even harder that time Abby walked over to McGee and turned off his computer by the plug

"ABBY!" he shouted

She poked her tongue out at him and went down to her lab

"Boss she!" he said pointing in her direction

"what can I say McGee… oh I know if it happened you deserved it!" and with that he got up to get his refill of coffee laughing to himself knowing he couldn't have a better team even though they had all broke rule 12 and not told him. Though she was expecting at least Ziva and Tony would or at least he hoped.

"Childish if you ask me" Mumbled McGee

Gibbs had made it back before Ziva. When Ziva arrived she has come with Abby and of course they were both laughing as if nothing had happened.

When Ziva finally reached her desk Abby sat with her pulling up a chair finishing their reports on the cold case they had yet to complete.

"ZIVA!" she said upset

"Yeah Abby?" she asked my her sudden outburst

"You never told me!"

"OH?"

"No you don't say OH! You tell me?" she exploded waving her hands about in an odd manor

She pulled Abby back down into her chair and whispered the answer in her ear.

"I KNEW IT! I knew it I have to go put this in my scrap book OMG I gonna need photos and…" she exclaimed jumping whilst still sitting on the chair.

"ABBY! Please calm down" she said knowing it would be no help so she grabbed Abby and pulled her into the corner saying she must calm down not telling anyone! Ziva didn't say she couldn't tell Timmy.

As they walked passed McGee's desk Ziva stopped and turned to Abby that was right behind her and loudly said pointing at McGee

"AND YOU CANT TELL HIM EITHER!"

"I wouldn't!" she said trying to escape Ziva's glare when they sat back at her desk.

"Don't pretend you weren't thinking you had found a loop hole!" she said laughing at abbys expression

"It scares me that you knew" she laughed "you didn't say I couldn't tell Gibbs!" She pointed out

Ziva was stunned Abby wasn't really going to do this to her was she. She would just tell Gibbs that Tony and her was dating she had to give a responds otherwise Gibbs would get it out of her.

"You would go tell Gibbs about my personal life Abby?" I question her raising my eyebrows

McGee and tony has a worried look on their face and Gibbs just looked at the calmness on Ziva's face because he didn't expect her to be so calm talking about it so blatantly.

"Not unless it concerned you safety Ziva?" replied Abby smiling

"And does it Abbs?" asked Gibbs

"No Gibbs it doesn't" she responded smiling at Ziva continuing with her report.

"Good"

Tony seemed to relax in his seat. Abbs giggled at the joke in her head. Ziva looked at her as if she had gone nuts.

"Can't say the same for the Tony's safety though!" she whispered in Ziva ear so that nobody could hear. The girls both started to burst into laughter. While they tried hard to stop they couldn't because it was just too funny. They both had finished finally and gave their reports.

"Hey Ziva you want to come mine tonight" asked Abby

All the teams' ears pricked up wanting to hear Ziva's answer that they did not expect especially Gibbs.

"I would love to but I have to talk to my dad tonight about something important" answered Ziva honestly. Only Tony knew what she meant but didn't take any noticed and returned to his work not wanting to put her into a situation.

"Your father?" Asked Gibbs looked annoyed.

"Yes just some important news I need to tell him" she answered as if it was no big deal knowing that he thought other her other father not realising she was talking about him.

"Should I be worried" he asked honestly

"No you shouldn't be Gibbs"

"Good. Okay when your all done you can go home." He concluded

Ziva and Abby left after Gibb.

"YOUR TALKINGTO YOUR DAD NOW ZIVA! Exclaimed Abby in the elevator with them two alone inside it

"Yes Abby I am going to talk to my father" she answered

"After all he has done to you! Your just gonna talk to him? Just like that!" she expressed lividly.

"What has Gibbs ever done to me Abbs?" I asked laughing when she finally clicked it.

"OMG Ziva I'm so sorry. Wow I feel so stupid!" she said upset

"It's fine Abbs even Gibbs didn't click it" she laughed

As they exited the elevator she texted Tony saying she wanted to tell Gibbs on her own it was something she has to do. He didn't want to agree but did knowing she would anyway but told him to call her straight after, she agreed it was the least she could do.

Ziva parked outside Gibbs house and walked up to the door. It was unlocked as always she entered trying to make it as silent as possible. She closed the door and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and made her way down to Gibbs who was as always making his boat.

"ZIVA? Thought you were talking to your father?" he asked confused

"I am?" she said honestly making her way towards him putting her bag down and placing her coat on a stall.

Gibbs smiled as she acted as if it was another day.

"Any reason you wanted to talk to me?" he asked watching her take out her glass and put his next to it a pour the bourbon in the glass. She always got the right amount in the glass.

"Yes and No Abba" she responded as she picked up some sanding paper

"With the grain" she responded he smirked

"I'm guessing you know already Abba you always do" she said knowing 100% that he knew what she was on about.

"Yeah you know I'm not happy then?" he said in a soft tone smiling at her. He didn't think I would be able to have a conversation with any other one of his agents like this but here was. He saw Abby and Ziva as both his daughters he held Abby close at times but when Ziva needed him there she knew he would be there no doubt. She was distant but always came back.

"I understand I broke an important rule" she answered "Rules are there for a reason" she finished

"Yes they are… but some stump others" he responded

"Rule 8?" she asked "Never take anything for granted"

He smiled there was a time where she couldn't keep up with the rules but now she knows them all unlike some McGee and Tony having to concentrically remind them.

"Gibbs shouldn't you be breaking my hand now?" she asked smugly

"What? Why would I do that? "He asked stunned

"Rule 16? When someone has the upper hand break it" she answered calmly knowing he wouldn't do it

He laughed "Rule 51, sometimes you're wrong" he answered simply.

Ziva walked over to Gibbs not knowing how to respond he put the sand paper down and took a sip of her drink as he did the same. She looked at the boat it has amazing craftsman ship on it. She continued to look at the boat without looking away from the boat she spoke simply two words "Rule 18" she said without continuing further she went around the other side of the boat.

"Better to seek forgiveness than ask permission" he responded they remained silent

Ziva walked over to him looking as if she was about to cry. He pulled her into his arms holding her there. It's getting late you should get home. She nodded.

"You were never not forgiven Ziver. Keep it out of the office and it shouldn't affect your work no grab-ass alright!" he laughed

She swigged the last of the drink "Thank you Abba" she said as she left. She didn't realise that it was ten at night she had ten missed calls from Tony. She has only left at seven. She had spoken to Gibbs 3 hours; although she didn't regret it they seemed closer than ever right now.

She dialled Tony's number hearing his voice worried sick

"Ziva! Ziva are you alright where are you? Why didn't you answer you phone?" He said a rush.

"Tony I'm fine. I was with Gibbs" she answered simply

"What happened?"

"We spoke it was dealt with and it's all done and rusted." I answered

"Done and dusted Ziva" he said correcting her

"I thought I got that one right damn!" she mumbled

"I'm on my way home I'll see you tomorrow yes?" she asked.

"Ermm yeah see ya than Ziva" he answered.

She than hung up and arrived home it felt empty without him. She felt alone. There was no way on this earth she was gonna sleep tonight. At least not alone that is. Ziva sighed and got a duffle bag and packed some work clothes in and her make-up toiletries and locked up her apartment and made her way to Tony's apartment. She knew he wouldn't mind he never does.

When she arrived me got the lift up and got the spare key from under the plant and used it. When she got in she changed into one of Tony's shirts and went into the living room. She found Tony asleep on the couch holding his phone and an image of her and him together. She smiled putting the picture on the table placing his phone next to it setting his alarm. Gently she got onto the couch and snuggled up against him finding him instantly wrap his arms around her she smiled and fell asleep.

At 6am in the morning Tony's alarm went off jolting him making him wake up finding Ziva asleep on his chest. He smiled she must have let herself in. he wrapped his arms around her hugging her close noticing she was in one of his shirts made him smile he looked around the room to see that she has saw him hold his favourite image of them together made him blush but didn't care he wasn't letting her go in till she wanting him too and that mean work.

"Morning" she said quietly

"Morning Sweet Cheeks" he responded as she got up from the sofa.

"Eggs and Bacon?" he asked knowing the answer already

"Yes please my love" he smiled he loved her calling him that it made it seem more realistic to him.

"When did you get here?" he asked causally

"I don't know I packed some stuff than came straight here" she answered honestly

"Okay well I'm glad you did" she said walking over to her

"Good because I was going to come whether to liked it or not" she answered

She pulled her towards him and she giggled into his chest. As he lifted her chin to get her attention he noticed that her eyes were sparkling he lent down and kissed her softly holding her against the doorframe. She kissed him back locking her arms around his neck. The kissed turned more passionate as they held each other as close as they possibly could. They parted for arm leaning against each-others foreheads smiling at each other.

Ziva pulled him into a kiss again holding onto to him tightly as he did the same kissing her back more passionately than the first. When they had no choice for air they parted Ziva smiled.

"Tony? You forgot about my breakfast, its burning" she stated simply to the black crusted Bacon and overcooked eggs.

"Opps" he stated turning the hop off.

"I'm going for a shower I'll be out in a few" spoke Ziva kissing him on the forehead.

15 minutes later she came out smelling of her wonderful soaps that he adored capturing her in his arms and breathing in her scent that struck him each time.

"Breakfast is on the table" he stated holding her in his arms

"Is it burnt this time?" she joked

"Nope I promise" he laughed kissing her.

"I'm going for a shower otherwise we'll be late" he stated

Ziva finished her food and got changed into her clean clothes she was wearing her hair down with curls and silk midnight blue blouse and a black pair of boot cut trousers paired with some heeled combat boots that Tony got her. She didn't her make up very natural the way she liked it and looked at Tony's movie collection it was updated again with the new film GI JOE regulation already taken it place next to R.E.D it has the same actor in it according to Tony.

Tony had finished getting dressed so they headed to work together

*TONYS CAR*

"Hey Ziva I have an important question to ask you?" he said feeling very confident after last night

"What is it my love?" She asked giving him her full attention.

"I would like you to move in with me" Tony knew this would be there next step.

Ziva looked into Tony's eyes know her answer straight away.

**What will Ziva's answer be will she decline or accept his wish for to move in, what do you think of Ziva and Gibbs scene? I'd love suggestions and reviews chapter 8 coming soon NCISTIVALOVER13 xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ekk! This chapter has taken way to long! I have been evil and have left you with a cliff hanger for way too long although I am not going to apologise for it. Thank you for the reviews I would love some more and I now give you chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

Recap

*TONYS CAR*

"Hey Ziva I have an important question to ask you?" he said feeling very confident after last night

"What is it my love?" She asked giving him her full attention.

"I would like you to move in with me" Tony knew this would be there next step.

Ziva looked into Tony's eyes know her answer straight away.

"You would like? Or want me to move in?" she asked seductively looking straight into his eyes.

"Would it be greedy to say both?" he asked with a grin plastered on his face.

"T-Tony are you sure that this is what you want?" asked Ziva worried

She has no doubt in her mind that she wanted to move in with him. But she didn't want him to regret it afterwards. Being honest with herself she was worried they might fight and break up because of each -others habits.

They had arrived at the Navy yard. Tony parked the car and faced her with affection all over his face wanting to prove how much he wanted this to happen. He wanted to be able to wake up and find her in his arms each and every morning, every night. Be able to be there for her all the time. Knowing that she would come back the 'our home' Back to him.

"Yes, this is what I want" he answered simply looking at her face before he continued "Ziva, I want to wake up every morning holding you in my arms. I want to go to sleep every night holding you in my arms. Ziva I love you and I intend to spend the rest of my life with you because I love you this is what I want" he finished looking at her waiting for an answer.

She looked into to his deep green eyes. There was no sign of regret just true honesty and love. He was telling her the truth.

"I love you too Tony." She leaned over the seat towards him hugging him. He pulled her from her seat placing her on his lap in a straddling position.

"So will you please move in with me sweet cheeks?" asked Tony kissing her neck softly.

"Yes Tony, I'll move in with you" she said breathlessly.

They both jolted to a tapping on the window. Abby was jumping up and down snapping pictures with her camera. They both reluctantly got out of Tony's car.

"Our you guys are soo sweet" Abby exclaimed

"Thanks Abbs" he replied holding Ziva closer as she shied away from the camera.

"Tony we better get in there or we are gonna be late!" noted Ziva looking at her watch

Tony huffed as they made their way up to the bullpen Tony flipped the emergency switch.

"Tony what are you doing?" she asked startled

He grabbed her by the waist pushing her up against the elevator wall kissing her neck passionately.

"T-Tony…" she mumbled wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him into a kiss.

"We should be going to work Tony"

Tony growled into her neck and she flipped the switch. He fluently let go of her.

"What was that for anyway?" she questioned

"Didn't know how long it would be in till I could do that again" he answered simply smiling at her.

They arrived just before Gibbs came in looking disappointed.

"Morning Gibbs" Responded Ziva noting his facial expression.

He turned his attention to Tony looking him the Gibbs stare piecing him with his eyes. McGee felt uncomfortable being a desk away from the stare you could drop dead from the stare if he looked at you long enough using it.

Tony fiddled with his tie trying to avoid his death stare.

"DiNozzo! My office now" she barked walking towards his-own desk

Tony stared straight at Ziva who looked worried but calm from Gibbs earlier expression.

'Come with me' tony mouthed at Ziva she shook her head laughing he was on this one alone.

"DiNozzo is there something wrong with you?" Gibbs asked angrily

"N-No Boss" replied Tony

"Then why ain't your arse in my office?!" he barked

"Ermm, on it boss, I'm ermm coming" he said rushing towards the elevator.

Gibbs stalked over to the elevator and the flipped the switch as soon as the doors closed.

"You're dating Ziva?" he said not asking but confirming the fact.

"Yes Boss"

"How long?" he asked not being given this information by Ziva.

"2 months give or take" he answered

Gibbs huffed knowing Tony was extremely worried about his reaction

"Boss you can split us up" Tony responded before Gibbs even spoke.

"Why would I do that, you two love each other I can see that" Gibbs answered simply.

"I want to marry her Boss." Spoke Tony looking for Gibbs to give him advice

"I can see that DiNozzo" he laughed "Why haven't you asked her yet?" he looked at his agent surprised.

"I don't know whether it's too soon, but then if I don't ask her I might lose her" mumbled tony.

"You have known each other for seven years. Only different now is that your dating no one knows both of you better than each other. Your partners. When the time is right DiNozzo ask her." Gibbs answered telling him the whole truth. "To be blunt with you DiNozzo if you didn't come together by yourselves I am sure the team would of worked out a way for you two to get together." He answered smirking at the grin on his face.

"Thanks Boss" answered Tony feeling better.

"Just do us one thing DiNozzo. Don't knock her up in till your married"

"I'll try boss" he laughed

"Scrap that DiNozzo! I order you not to knock her up before you marry her" he laughed but his tone said otherwise. He said whilst Gibbs slapping him round the head.

"Got it Boss" he laughed knowing Gibbs was serious but happy for them.

When they came out for Elevator Ziva looked calm unlike McGee who was surprised that Tony was still Tony is a way like he still had everybody part.

Abby came slowly into the bullpen looking worried she looked and Tony than Ziva then briefly at Gibbs.

(ABBY's OWN THOUGHTs…

Ooh Tony is alive no way no concussion or head gone or anything. He looked quite happy. Ziva does too...)

Abby smiled and ran over to Tony

"OMG your alive!" she exclaimed giving him a bear hug

"Abby if I die, it will be because you killed me with one of your hugs" she smirked

"You love them and you know it!" he laughed

**Okay here is chapter 8. I'm sorry that it took sooooo long had a lot of stuff to do. Thank you for being soo patient I have loved the reviews I would love some more, ill will have chapter 9 up soon. AS this is a long story I am writing over ones as well for you to read while you are waiting for these updates. There like my odd ideas that suddenly came in a day dream it's odd but kind of cool at the same time…. NCISTIVALOVER13 **


	9. Chapter 9

OMG this is soo rude of me I have like neglected this story. The Gibbs slap on the back of my head hurts real bad right now. I will promise to update this story I didn't realise how many people were reading it. I am soo sorry updates soon! NCISTIVALOVER13


End file.
